Mickey Smith
| aliases = Ricky Smith Mickey the IdiotHe was called this by the Ninth Doctor on several instances, most notably in "Aliens of London" | series = Doctor Who | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Chelsea, England The TARDIS | known relatives = Rita-Anne Smith (grandmother) Jackson Smith (father) | status = | born = 1981 | died = | 1st appearance = "Rose" | final appearance = "The End of Time (Part 2)" | actor = Noel Clarke }} Mickey Smith is a supporting character on the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. Played by actor Noel Clarke, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the show, "Rose" and made fifteen appearances in the series in total between seasons one and two, including the Christmas special. Biography Mickey Smith was a young man who grew up in the Chelsea area of London during the 1980s. His parents died at a young age and he lived with his grandmother until he was old enough to get his own flat. In the mid 2000s, Mickey began dating a young woman named Rose Tyler. Mickey's world view received a fast and frenetic re-evaluation when he met the mysterious time traveler known as the Doctor. Through him, Mickey learned about the existence of alien life on other worlds - a concept that was a bit too much for Mickey's pragmatic mind to handle. Doctor Who: Rose Mickey's love life took a sour turn, when Rose decided to journey with the Doctor rather than stay in Chelsea. In Rose's time, she had only been gone for twelve hours, but in the real world, twelve months had passed before she returned home. Rose's mother, Jackie, was consumed with grief and worry and began hanging missing persons flyers all over London. She blamed Mickey for Rose's sudden absence and even went to the police, who began accusing Mickey of murdering her. When Rose finally turned up, she failed to contact Mickey to let him know that she had returned. Mickey found out through other avenues, and blamed the Doctor for the Hell he had gone through in the previous year. The Doctor never really appreciated Mickey as a person. He deliberately mis-pronounced his name as Ricky and took pleasure out of questioning his intellect - sometimes outright calling him an idiot. Despite this however, the Doctor relied upon Mickey's aid when an alien race known as the Raxacoricofallapatorians began surreptitiously taking over England by replacing key heads of state, including the acting Prime Minister. One of the Raxacoricofallapatorians - a member of the Slitheen family attacked Jackie Tyler in her home, but Mickey came to her rescue. He brought Jackie back to his flat, at which point, they settled their previous differences with one another. Doctor Who: Aliens of London The Slitheen managed to track them down and attack them again. Under the Doctor's instruction over the telephone, Jackie cobbled together a mixture of vinegar-based products and threw them at the attacker. The vinegar reacted adversely with the alien's physiology, causing it to explode. Mickey and Jackie were covered in slimy green Raxacoricofallapatorian gore. Doctor Who: World War III Mickey soon found himself the key player in the entire Slitheen crisis, during which he officially became a "companion" of the Doctor. With the Doctor's aide, Mickey used his home computer to remotely launch a harpoon missile at 10 Downing Street to destroy the Slitheen presence there. Doctor Who: World War III The Doctor offered Mickey the chance to travel with Rose and he in the TARDIS, but Mickey declined, confessing that the sort of life the Doctor intended on showing him was too much for him. The TARDIS suffered an unexpected breakdown and ejected from the time vortex into modern day London of a parallel world. The Doctor tried to explain the situation to him, which Ricky readily understood, having been well-versed in classic sci-fi tropes. Knowing that the Doctor was going to be preoccupied looking after Rose, Mickey decided to explore this alternate world on his own. He discovered to his shock and elation that his grandmother Rita-Anne Smith, was still alive in this reality, whereas in his normal timeline she died sometime around 2001. Despite the Doctor's warnings against encountering people that he would otherwise know, Mickey went to her home. Rita-Anne recognized him, but not as Mickey, but rather, her grandson Ricky. Mickey promised Rita-Anne that he would repair the torn carpet on the staircase, which he knew would ultimately cause the accident that would lead to her death. While exploring London, Mickey encountered a young man named Jake Simmonds. Jake recognized him on sight, but did not realize that this was not actually the man he knew. He referred to him as Ricky and brought him back to kitchen apartment where they were both shocked to find the real Ricky Smith. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen Mickey learned that Ricky and Jake, as well as another person named Mrs. Moore, were part of a freedom fighter group known as the Preachers. Their purpose was to expose the lies of corruption that had overwhelmed corporate Britain. After a fairly intense interrogation, Ricky eventually came to know the truth about Mickey and where he actually came from. When Cybus Industries began converting scores of people into brainwashed Cybermen, Mickey joined the group to help stop them. They were also assisted by the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Rose's father from that world, Pete Tyler. During a raid on the Cybus Industries processing plant in Battersea, Ricky was killed and Mickey had to carry on his place. While the Doctor, Rose and Pete Tyler tried to stop Cybus Industries founder John Lumic (who had undergone forced conversion by this point and was now the Cyber-Controller), Mickey and Jake went to the transmission tower, which was housed inside of a zeppelin stationed on the roof of the plant. The Doctor had deduced that if they could find a way to destroy the transmitter control, it would negate the effects of the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors. Mickey and Jake found the control, but were unable to access it, until a Cyberman attacked him. Mickey evaded the blow and the Cyberman's electric discharge blew off the steel plate guarding the control panel. Mickey then decrypted the computer code and sent it to Rose's cell phone, where it was then broadcast across the entire cyber-network. Cursed with having the capacity to feel emotion once again, the Cybermen in the facility went insane and began destroying the plant. Everyone grouped together on the zeppelin and thanks to Mickey's PlayStation-derived piloting skills, they were able to escape. After everything settled down, the Doctor and Rose finished repairs on the TARDIS and prepared to return to their own world. Mickey however, elected to stay behind, feeling as if he had found a true purpose in his life. Along with Jake - the only other surviving member of the Preachers, Ricky set out to continue the fight against Cybus Industries - one Cyberman at a time. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel "Ricky" Richard "Ricky" Smith" is a fictional freedom fighter and a supporting character featured on the 2005 revival series of the British science fiction television program ''Doctor Who''. He first appeared in the fifth episode of series two, "Rise of the Cybermen", as well as the following episode, "The Age of Steel". He was played by actor Noel Clarke. Ricky Smith lived in the Chelsea district of London, England on a parallel Earth. He was that world's counterpart to Mickey Smith from a different timeline. Unlike Mickey, Ricky was tough, no-nonsense and gifted with a sense of purpose. In this reality, Ricky was the son of Jackson Smith and lived with his grandmother, Rita-Anne Smith. He was the leader of a group of freedom fighters who called themselves the Preachers - so-named because of their claim to seek out the "gospel truth". As a member of the Preachers, Ricky went by the code name Gemini. Ricky had amassed quite a reputation for himself for his extracurricular activities, and prided himself on being "London's Most Wanted". The truth behind this accolade was slightly less impressive however, for Ricky was London's most wanted in terms of unpaid parking tickets. In 2006, Ricky and the Preachers were investigating a string of mysterious abductions that had been targeting the homeless communities in the areas near Battersea. Their efforts led them to Cybus Industries whose founder, John Lumic, was taking the city's homeless and converting them into cybernetic foot soldiers called Cybermen. Ricky and the group also divined that Lumic was brainwashing other Londoners by way of ear pods that automatically linked them to the CybusNet. It was at this time that Ricky encountered his parallel counterpart, Mickey Smith. The Preachers captured Mickey and interrogated him at length at their headquarters (which was a kitchen). At first they believed that Mickey may have been some long lost twin, but after encountering the time-traveling Doctor and his companion, Rose Tyler, they learned that Mickey was from a parallel world. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Rose's father from that reality, Pete Tyler, joined forces with the Preachers to take down Cybus Industries. Lumic had his Cybermen raid the home of Pete's wife, Jackie Tyler, and he also culled new cyber-agents by commanding them to the processing plant by way of the CybusNet. During the ensuing battle, Mickey and Ricky were fleeing from some Cybermen. They tried to scale a chain-link fence, but only Mickey was able to get over it in time. Ricky was killed when a Cyberman grabbed him and electrocuted him to death. In his memory, Mickey Smith elected to stay behind in that reality and continue Ricky's work in fighting the forces of Cybus Industries. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel Notes & Trivia See also External links * * * Mickey Smith at Wikipedia * * * Mickey Smith at the Universal Experiment Wiki References ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Characters Category:Doctor Who/Companions Category:1981/Character births